I ll be here, waiting
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: A Pripper story. Private is waiting. Waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

I´ll be here, waiting

The moon shimmered dimly on the pond, reflecting it like a mirror. For once in New York City, it was completely silent. Or maybe because Private was lost in his own world, falling and floating through memories and flashbacks. _"Where are you going, Skippah?" "Just go back to sleep, Private. I won´t be gone for long." "When are you coming back?" "….I don´t know…." _He was just gone. At first it was all confusing and frightening. But now it´s clear. Skipper left to protect the zoo. The Danes. He knew that it was too dangerous to stay here. It was all Hans´ fault. He was so thirsty for Skipper´s blood that he even got the Danes involved. Private smiled through the day, telling everyone that he´ll be back, paranoid and healthy like always. But at night, Private snuck out of the HQ, and would sit for hours, staring into the night, hoping for just one sign of his leader. His lover. _"Skipper..I….uh…w-want to tell you..something." "What is it, soldier?" "I….a-am...um..i..i-in….impressed with your fighting skills." "Well, thanks." "Darn it!"_ What if he dies? What if he is captured and tortured right now? What if he never comes back. Private sat there, shivering because he was cold. His heart was missing the warmth he always had around him. _Skipper smiled at Private, praising him about his good work, his dark, tropical blue eyes shining proudly._ In the back of Private´s brain a different memory pushed up. A poem: 

_Wherever you might be in this world, you should know that you´re not alone. My love will always guide you through._

_When you have fallen, it will carry you. If you got blind by pain, hate and loads, it will open your eyes. When you´re stumbling through your darkest hour, it will light up your life. No matter if you drown in the deepest sea or lose yourself in the chaos of this planet, my love will stay faithfully by your side till you´re back in my fortress. And while it does that, I will be here, waiting. My light will never burn out, my door will never be locked. Even if you just stop by for a drink of water, I´ll await you with open arms. Then, when everything is over, and you´ll come crawling back with last strength, I will run to you and carry you home._

Private sat up again, new determination filling him. He´ll wait for his Skipper. Even if it takes a thousand years.

A\N: Yeah, after a conversation I had this idea. Forgive me for the poem, but I wrote it around 00:15 and I needed a poem fast, so I quickly typed this up. Review, people don´t know this but the White Widow is following the readers with her ray-laser-glasses and will zap those who don´t review! =P


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I am so happy about that one wonderful comment. Really, Mr. Black so nice! ^.^ And of course of the others! XD

Everyone else was back in their tents. Everyone except Skipper, that is. The leader slid over to the field, where they had been training for the upcoming battle. Skipper wasn´t the type to fear fight or miss home. He had been all over the world after all and gotten used to not seeing anything familiar for years. But he never had a lover to miss. Skipper noticed this a while ago. Everytime he felt down, Private would be there for him, cheering him up with kind words or bright smiles. The small penguin was what got Skipper up each morning, what gave him sunshine and the will and strength to not give up. There was that one time: _"Skipper..I….uh…w-want to tell you..something." "What is it, soldier?" "I….a-am...um..i..i-in….impressed with your fighting skills." "Well, thanks." _The penguin had hoped so much that Private would tell him that he felt the same way, but all he said was how impressed he is from Skipper´s fighting. Skipper really wanted to hear the words _"I love you." _coming from that beak in a sweet British accent. A star shooted across the sky, reminding Skipper of a time when he caught Private lying on the floor of their deck. _"Private? What are you doing at two-hundred hours in the morning?" Skipper yawned. "Star-gazing." Skipper blinked. "At two AM?" "Yes, it´s so beautiful. Look! A shooting star!" Private heard Skipper lie down next to him. "Make a wish." Skipper looked at Private. "A wish?" "Yeah." The Brit closed his eyes, not knowing that his leader took that time to study his adorable face. Private re-opened his eyes and Skipper looked away. "So, what did you wish for?" The rookie asked curiously. "That I never have to leave you." Skipper whispered, leaning in closer. _Did his heart beat fast like his when Skipper touched his beak with his? _"Skipper, what are you doing?" "Sorry, Private. Got a little carried away." "Oh." Private chuckled._ ´I guess not.´ Skipper thought, turning his head away. But then something caught his eyes. A large star, twinkling and shining enthusiastically which seems to want to tell him that Private loved him and will wait till the end. Skipper couldn´t help the smile that cut right through the ropes of his heart, releasing the heavy loads of doubt and fear that weighed him down and drowned him for so long.

Private saw the star through his tears, a happy smile drawing on his face. That star, was his and Skipper´s. There was no doubt about that.

A\N: BTW, that star was actually made up, it wasn´t Venus\Morning star. R&R! -)


End file.
